happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampirius Sluggia
Vampirius Sluggia is a Specy Spooktacular III episode, exclusive to the DVD. In this episode, Sluggy becomes a vampire! Starring *Sluggy Featuring *Clesta *Raph *Missingno *Bun Appearances *Flaky *Squeaky I *Veggie *Pinkie *Conspiracy Plot Sluggy is seen dressed as a bat, holding a small bag of candy. He tries to ring Flaky's doorbell, but has to slither up her wall to press it, as he is too small. Flaky shyly answers the door. Sluggy jumps off her wall and says trick-or-treat, but as soon as he does, Flaky screams and runs inside. Sluggy, wondering why she ran inside, sadly slithers away, without any candy in his bag. Suddenly, he sees red eyes in a forest. He slowly slithers towards them, and they disappear. Thinking it would've killed him, he sighs. However, he gets knocked out by something, and the screen fades to black. Sluggy wakes up, barely able to stand up. Suddenly, everyone becomes scared of him for an unknown reason when he gets near them. Even his friends are scared of him. Wondering why everyone is scared of him, he looks at himself and sees that he is gray now. He has fangs now, and he feels warmth in the night. He laughs evilly now that he has a newfound purpose. Suddenly, he gets hungry, so he turns into a bat leech and flies away. Sluggy flies into Clesta's house, blindly. Not seeing any blood to drink, he sighs. But when he hears Clesta singing in her shower, he snickers evilly, and flies through her window to get to the bathrooms. Clesta, too busy washing herself, does not notice Sluggy is about to bite her. Sluggy bites her, and Clesta screams. She sees Sluggy sucking her blood and pushes her sponge onto him. Sluggy flies away, and Clesta uses her dark magic to close her window so no one else can get in. Sluggy is seen flying towards the moon, when suddenly, he sees Missingno polishing his knife after making a jack-o-lantern. Sluggy decides to bite Missingno's hand. The blood causes him to flip out, so he grabs the knife and stabs his hand while trying to stab Sluggy. Sluggy flies away, and Missingno continues chasing him. Meanwhile, Raph is seen trick-or-treating, when he sees Sluggy. Thinking he's a real bat, he runs away. Missingno sees Raph, and stabs his eye out. Missingo is still chasing Sluggy, whom enters Bun's Bakery. Bun is seen cooking buns in an oven. Sluggy sees Bun and bites him. He sucks out all of Bun's blood, but gets very fat because of it. Bun, for some reason still alive, crawls faintly outside of his bakery, but he is finished off by Missingno when he stabs his skull with a straw. Sluggy, unable to fly without being weighed down, slithers through a hole in Bun's bakery. Missingno carves his body shape into the wall with his knife, and continues chasing Sluggy, until he slips on some blood, killing him. Sluggy decides to take a rest, until he sees Conspiracy freak out about Sluggy. He says Sluggy will cause the end of the world, and runs off a cliff. Sluggy slithers up a wall, but notices he's next to a fryer. He falls into it, but the chef, Pinkie, doesn't notice Sluggy's demise. Pinkie serves a fried Sluggy to Flaky, who, upon seeing the leech's demise, licks her lips. The episode ends with Flaky becoming paler. Deaths *Raph has his eye stabbed out *Bun is stabbed in the skull. *Missingno has his skull cracked in half. *Conspiracy runs off a cliff. *Sluggy is deep-fried, and eaten by Flaky. Trivia Some HTF's were dressed for Halloween: *Sluggy (before becoming a vampire) was dressed as a bat. *Conspiracy was dressed as an angel. *Bun was dressed as a viking. *Squeaky I was dressed as a clown. *Pinkie was dressed as an octopus. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular